A switching regulator may be configured to provide an output voltage (Vout) in response to an input voltage (Vin). Typically, a switching regulator includes an inductor that is coupled to a switch. In operation, the inductor current is a triangle wave current based on the opening and closing of the switch, and an output capacitor stores charge to provide Vout from the inductor current. Also, the switch is controlled by a control signal, where the duty cycle or the frequency of the control signal is typically modulated based on negative feedback.
Additionally, a diode-rectified switching regulator employs a diode to rectify the inductor current. A synchronous switching regulator employs a synchronous switch rather than a diode. In a synchronous switching regulator, the inductor current can be positive or negative. Additionally, other topologies may be employed, such as a SEPIC topology.